


girl meets world: we are okay

by mikytak



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Rilaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikytak/pseuds/mikytak
Summary: maya is strugglingbut so is riles.





	girl meets world: we are okay

**Author's Note:**

> please guys comment, so i can improve my poetry and my english!   
> also comment what do you want them to go through!  
> thanks!

i see pain in your eyes

and maybe

regret.

 

i've seen it before,

but this

isn't the same.

 

i see you

looking at me.

but i feel

that you

don't wanna see

me.

 

i see you

being mad at me,

and i didn't do

anything.

and it's unfair. 

 

i'm hurt,

right now this hurts

because i don't understand

anything.

 

you are mad at me.

you go far away.

you come back.

you kiss me.

you are mad at me.

 

don't go.

 

i'm scared.

i don't understand,

i don't understand you

or myself.

i liked it.

i loved it.

i love you.

 

i'm

in

love

with you.

 

i'm hurt,

and so are you.

and it's stupid,

because love doesn't hurt.

 

so stop

hating you,

me,

us.

 

and open

the goddamn

door.

 

of your room,

your house,

mayaville,

your heart.

 

i was already there,

so don't kick me out.

i already broke the walls

that divided rileytown

and mayaville,

and i'll do it again.

 

so open

the goddamn

door.

 

and let me in.

let us be.

 

because it's okay.

we are okay.

 


End file.
